A wish for forgiveness, a wish for redemption
by Dr1v3rM4x
Summary: An Aladdin fanfic (the original disney's Aladdin from 1992) set after the 3 movies and the TV series. At the end of the first movie Aladdin and genie decided to keep jafar's lamp, as it's more safe like that. but now Abis mal and Mozenrath are after it and it's now up to the former street rat and his genie friend to find a solution.
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin watched as Jafar became a giant red genie playing and boasting with his newly acquired power. When in the middle the chaos provoked by the titan like djinn that was now dwarfing the palace, he spotted his goal.  
Nobody understood why.  
Why did he convince the power hungry sorcerer with the idea of being inferior compared to his blue genie friend, who was also in pure shock by the result. But when the street rat took the black oil lamp in his hands, he brought Jafar back to the reality as two gold brasses cuffed the wrists of the freshly transformed red genie.  
The red smoke tail mercilessly pulled the new tenant of the black lamp in his new home, the former vizier was screaming in denial as he was getting smaller and closer of his prison.  
Aladdin said the words his blue friend used when he told him about being the genie of the lamp. "Phenomenal cosmic power!" Iago tried to flee but Jafar caught him in mid flight and they both entered by lamp's spout in puff of red smoke and colored feathers. Aladdin concluded. "Itty bitty living space..." With a mocking tone. I was the end... For the moment.

It was the epic tale of a street rat who went into the cave of wonder, met his best friend by rubbing a lamp and married the women he loved after this adventure. They lived happily ever after, despite everything that happened in the last 2 years. Aladdin, Jasmine, the sultan, the whole city of Agrabah, even the whole world were facing new threats. After Jafar, came other power hungry individuals, humans or not. Peace was never lasting but it wasn't a bother for Aladdin as a new adventure was always at the corner and made the usual boring life of a prince, exciting. With his now wife, his best friends ready to give a hand, he travelled all around the world. He met new friends, discovered many cultures and incredible creatures, fought against formidable opponents. He even met his own father, the boss of the legendary forty thieves.  
It never ended...Not even the day after Jasmine officially became his wife and him the future sultan of Agrabah. But this time, he thought it was the one too much…

Aladdin was heavily panting, Abu his monkey friend was waving the flying carpet at him like a fan. "I can't let them... I have to protect it at any cost!" he said to himself.  
Way under the palace, in the most secret and guarded room where many traps lay. The former street rat was looking at the said thing he wanted to protect… Innocently sitting on pedestal right in front of him, the black oil lamp he knew too much.

"IIIII'MMMMM BAAAAACKKKK!" Genie screamed, appearing out from thin air in the palace's garden with shots of confetti and sparkles accompanying him. The magical blue being went on a trip after Al and Jasmine wedding as he wanted to let them enjoy their honeymoon. Despite the genie insistence to be the one planning the most heavenly trip for the newly wed, Aladdin refused, at least he managed to secretly slip the lamp in their luggages, just in case of emergency. But the genie who had the biggest and brightest smile of the world at the moment just came back on earth when he realized the sad and gloomy atmosphere of the gardens.  
"Waow…I didn't know it was Halloween today." Genie took out a calendar saying Halloween eve in 632 years, 5 months and 13 days. "That's what I thought." He concluded throwing the calendar and the pumpkin he putted on his head before he searched for his friends. When he saw Jasmine sitting aside the fountain, looking at her reflection in the water. He floated closer to greet her. "Hey princess, what's happening around? I forgot to buy the Agrabah Post on the way." But the princess reacted to the joke by hugging the big blue genie.

"Oh genie, It's Aladdin…" she cried when she released the magical being who suddenly got lively hearing this.

"AL! Something happened to my best buddy! Just wait here princess, I'm bringing him back here in a flash." Genie transformed in a blond guy with determined eyes speaking through a cell phone. "I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want but if you don't return Aladdin now I will find you and I will..." But jasmine interrupted him.

"Genie! Listen!" and she explained the whole situation.

A few minutes later, genie was descending through the place underground. "DING! 666th basement, secret vault for extremely dangerous artefacts." A voice announced while the magical man floated away from small rectangular room.  
"Al…" He called but the only answer he got, was the sound of a sabre being drawn out.

"Who's there?!" A scared and surprised tone asked. When Genie looked at the owner, he discovered Aladdin. A sabre in one of his hand, his face was pale with tired eyes, his legs and arms were slightly shaking. Everything needed for the tiredness to transform a fine young man into a zombie craving for coffee.

"It's me Al…Your best friend. You know the one who have blue skin and a lamp for home." Genie said slowly, trying to calm his friend.  
Aladdin turned himself and putted the sabre down on a pile of many others. The room was like one the guard's armory with many weapons on racks and the grounds.

"What are you doing here?" The tired street rat roughly asked before sitting on a block of rock.

Genie responded once he looked all around. "Jasmine is sending me, she's worrying about you… It's been a month since you slept in your bed or even talked to her… She told me you were spending all your times here… So, I wonder what happened? And perhaps, let me take things from here, you need to relax and..."

But he was interrupted by Aladdin. "No way! I need to defend it. They know its here, if they lay a single finger on it, we're all lost!" The street rat looked at his best friend with crazy obsessed eyes.  
Genie was worried but now he was scared, Aladdin became like some of those many masters he had before him. Masters who became obsessed by the protection of the magic lamp they had. Thinking if they let anyone touch it or if the genie leaves after their 3rd wish, they will be taken down by the next owner of the lamp. That's precisely how his lamp got locked in the cave of wonder for ten thousand years by an extremely paranoid master.  
Right now, he needed to put Aladdin to sleep before his health would be in danger but his mind was not well and couldn't be changed. When he spotted, behind the rock, Abu, sleeping on the carpet who was gently rocking him. Suddenly a shiny light bulb appeared, which attracted Aladdin attention. Genie took it and gave a few taps with his finger mimicking an electrician and the street rat forgot about it as he got back to his guarding.  
The magical being setted himself aside him on the block of rock before he asked him. "Say Al, how about guarding this room along with you?"

The street rat didn't looked at his friend and quickly replied. "Suit yourself."

After a few minutes of silence, Genie broke it. "You know, I discovered something amazing while I was away."

Aladdin grumbled. "I don't want to talk."

Another moment of silence followed before the magical being was heard again "This rock is pretty uncomfortable for sitting, even if it's reminding me a cute little robot, your back must hurt if you have spent a long time here."

Genie expected another rough response but instead spotted an opening when his friend responded. "Yeah. Didn't had the time to bring a sofa or a bed."

The blue man quickly responded. "I know something so comfortable you wouldn't believe it, mind if I replace this ol rock bloc?"  
Aladdin nodded without any care, the genie could do anything as long as it didn't trouble his attention and guarding. Genie got to work, twisting his fingers before saying. "Alrighty, but since this room is crampier than my lamp then I need to make a little adjustment."

The street rat blinked as the genie work was a little flashy but he didn't complain when he suddenly felled himself comfy on an extremely soft surface. "Way better." He thought as he relaxed his back, still focusing on the room. But when he felt he was slowly moving up and down, he realized something was off. This movement and the fact the room now seemed to be bigger, much bigger. He stood up but had difficulty to maintain his balance as his feet were on nothing but a very soft blue surface. Aladdin looked around in panic, thinking he was being trapped but only saw a genie giant face smiling at him. His sharp mind quickly acted as he found the responsible. "WHAT DID YOU DO GENIE!?" he asked, almost screamed in anger.

"Told you, it's something I discovered during my travel, it's called relaxing on a giant belly. I didn't have the space to grow so I… Well, you know that sizes are relatives and also a matter of view." The genie explained and also tried to skip the main concern of the friend who was now on his belly.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the size of a doll! How I'm supposed to guard and protect this room when I'm looking like a living toy?" The shrunken Aladdin asked in fear, pointing how vulnerable he was.

"No worry Al, you're literally sitting on semi phenomenal cosmic power, if anything happens, I'll make you normal size before you can say, tiny." Genie smiled, trying to be convincing but ignored the other complaints as he only responded. "Relax and enjoy while you're guarding the vault."

The tiny Aladdin mumbled angrily but rapidly stopped as guarding was more important to him. Thinking hard about how unfit his situation was. His mind was constantly troubled by the rhythm of the belly slowly going up then slowly going down, like waves on the sea. He was sitting but his back slowly acted like it was independent of him as it laid down on the soft, the very soft blue surface. Also warm, how come the body of a genie could be so relaxing…  
The street rat vision slowly faded as he was only thinking about softness, warmness. In a flash, he was now sleeping soundly as faint snore was heard.

Genie exhaled in relief as his friend didn't smelled the trick and felled asleep. "Sorry, I tricked you Al but you desperately needed it." And with a slow movement he took the doll sized man in his hand and left the underground. He went to the bedroom where he met Jasmine but when she wanted to talk. He putted a finger in front of his mouth, gesturing a "shh…" and showed the tiny Aladdin before he putted him on the bed. With little zap of gold he made his friend normal sized before covering him with sheet like a mother taking care of her son and then left without a noise. The street rat turned in his sleep but jasmine joined him and that seemed to calm the man. The night passed quietly as nothing disturbed it.

Aladdin woke up, he was feeling fine after a good night of sleep. He took his breakfast like every day, with jasmine who seemed more than happy to be with him. Everything was good when he thought about it, he wondered why he was feeling bad recently, it was like he was waking from a nightmare. A nightmare where he had to guard a lamp to prevent the most terrible crisis falling upon Agrabah because of two evil people now aware of its existence. The street rat froze, his smile disappeared as he stood still. It wasn't a nightmare, it was the reality and the danger was here. He bolted to the palace underground, much to Jasmine despair who told him to wait but it was no use.  
Aladdin reached the vault where he saw the black lamp was still here but when he tried to approach it, a tall bearded man with a grey robe and blue skin appeared and screamed.  
"YOU… SHALL… NOT… PASS!" Stomping the ground with his staff as the sheer volume of his voice created a storm.

The street rat protected himself with his arms and stood against the wind before he asked. "Genie?"

Suddenly… Everything stopped. And a voice asked normally like nothing happened. "Hey Al! Had a good night?"

A little dumbfounded but used to his friend reaction who often went overboard, Aladdin responded. "huh…Yeah, what's the meaning of this?"

The genie dismissed everything, the beard, the robe. Before he answered. "I wanted to show you that I can protect this vault."

The street rat recalled yesterday meeting with the magical being as he said. "You tricked me to sleep…"

The blue man suddenly responded. "Had to! You managed to transform yourself into a treasure hoarder. And there's nothing worse than living to protect things like gold and magic lamps... Believe the genie whose lamp was the most sought and treasured thing for millenniums."

Aladdin could clearly see what the genie meant as he realized that he spent a whole month without talking or seeing Jasmine. "I know, we saw that with many people, the true treasures are our family and friends, those we care about. But can you understand how dangerous the situation is now?"

"You didn't tell me or Jas what happened and when I asked, you were stuck in loop." Genie changed his face to Aladdin's with paleness and tired eyes saying. "Protect the lamp, protect the lamp, protect the lamp, protect the lamp…"

The street rat was a little scared seeing himself. "Did I really look like that yesterday?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so... You understand how scared and worried I was about you…" The genie responded with his normal head. "But it was yesterday, now you're fine and your mind is clear so how about explaining me what happened. I may be a genie of the lamp, right now I'm in the fog." A grey thick cloud suddenly surrounded genie's head as it turned round on his neck with light going out of the eyes.

Aladin tried to sit somewhere when carpet floated to offer a him a seat. "Ok… You do remember the moment we decided to keep the black lamp."

"If I remember? It was like yesterday for me. Monkey guy! Play it!" The genie clapped his hands, making Abu who was still sleeping around, woke up and pushed the button of a big machine. A big square of white appeared on the wall and displayed a number then another one.

1… Aladdin was holding the black magic lamp who contained Jafar. The former sorcerer who wished to become a genie was loudly arguing with Iago his accomplice as they were hearing muffled voices coming from inside.  
"Allow me." Genie took the lamp and grew to a giant size with a baseball cap on his head. "ten-thousand years in a cave of wonder to chill him out!"

"Genie wait!" Aladdin interrupted the magical being who was going to flick the black lamp away.

"What's the matter?" The genie asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to send them to the cave of wonder." The street rat announced.

Genie shrunk back to his normal size and floated aside his friend with the lamp in his hands. "Are you sure, passing all these years will surely made them think twice about being evil."

But Aladdin come up with arguments. "That's not what I'm worrying about, it's about them being far away." The magical being scratched his head as he listened. "You see, Jafar knew about the cave of wonder, about the lamp. He discovered how to obtain it right?" Genie nodded. "So if you send him away, there's still chance for someone to find his lamp. Imagine if it's just an innocent adventurer or worse someone with evil intentions… So I think it's better to have it under our watch, making sure nobody rubs it."

The blue being balanced the arguments in his mind for a second before he responded. "You made a good point kid, smart and foreseeing…" Looking at the black lamp with concern before he went aside Aladdin. "Are you sure you don't have some genie bloods in your veins or any ancestor living in a lamp?" he jokingly asked.

The moving pictures displaying on the wall went blank as the machine operated by Abu made some clacking sounds.

"I just can't enough of our adventures, but I'm always thinking that not flicking the lamp in the cave of wonder is weird. Like we went off the track or something…" Genie said holding large cup of popcorn and a shirt with 3 black circles on it.

"It's me or I looked fitter in the past?" Aladdin asked before he got back to the main topic. "Anyway, we all thought it would safer this way, and it was. With all the people who tried to takeover Agrabah and the numerous who want us out of the pictures. Even my father the greatest thief of the 7 deserts doesn't know about it. It was a perfectly guarded secret…Until now…" The street rat walked to the black lamp before he turned to face genie and say with despair. "The day after the wedding, Abis Mal and Mozenrath sneaked into the palace. They got spotted but the moment after, they disappeared. We searched everywhere, every corner, every hide but nothing. I thought they ran away when I remembered about the only place nobody looks for and I was right. They were here, inside the secret vault we've built to keep Jafar's lamp away. I manage to kick them away as usual but they were so close."

Genie patted the back of his friend who was down with despair. "Don't be like that Al, you managed to defend it so don't lose your self-confidence for this. We both knew it could happen... There's no miracle solution…"

Aladdin look at Genie. "I know but if I was a second too late they would have rubbed it...Imagine Jafar coming back with genie powers and a master like Mozenrath. Everything we have done those past years could be nothing compared to that."

"I can understand your fear but guarding the lamp like you do, isn't a solution." The blue being responded.

"I know but it's the only one I found for now. Why did I suggest that wish to Jafar?" Aladdin sat on the ground, thinking hard.

"Don't say that Al, you've saved the day and if we analyse this correctly." Genie was now wearing a white coat and was typing on a sort of machine. "The problem isn't your action or those two even if Abis Mal and Mozenrath pairing together is surprising. No! The main problem is the lamp itself. As long its here and people aware of it there will be a risk."

"We can't hide it anymore, the word surely has spread all around, there's a magic lamp with a genie who can grant wish in Agrabah…" Aladdin said with despair. "I thought about moving it but there's surely people searching high and low for it, and the trail start from here…"

"How about entrusting it to people we know? We have friends far away from this land." Genie took out a map of the world with many pictures like Eden, Dandi, Hercules.

"No, I don't want to put other at risk, and it would the same as sending it in a cave of wonder. We'll be never sure that no one rubbed it…"The street rat dismissed the map.

Everyone was thinking hard, Abu was sitting on the floor mimicking the pose of Aladdin, carpet was slowly flying in round and genie was watching a whole set light bulbs.

"Come on, it's time to have a genius's idea, there's a power shortage or what?" he said to himself as everyone could hear the magical being annoyed voice.

The street rat thought about those words "Lamp, if it didn't exist in the first time." He thought but an idea came to complete. "If Jafar didn't existed." But he was not comfy with this idea but he asked his blue friend.  
"Genie, what it would take to destroy a genie lamp?" he asked out of the blue.

The magical being suddenly froze, hearing this as he let the light bulb he was holding fall and crash on the ground. "Lava…" He slowly responded. "Evil genies often got their lamp sentenced to be thrown in a volcano… Don't tell me you're thinking about."

"No, no!" Aladdin quickly responded. "Just curiosity and a very bad idea. Jafar may be evil and committed many crimes but I can't just… Well, you know."

The magical blue genie floated near his friend and said. "I agree, not because it's forbidden for a genie to kill. But how we could face ourselves after that, doing something so horrible, we just don't have right to do it."

"If only Jafar could be different…" Aladdin announced.

"Not everybody have the chance to take the right path. Sometimes fate can be cruel and makes people evil… I know it, during the short time I was under Jafar's order I heard a little about his past. How about being in the shadow of a brother who was a prodigy as a sorcerer. How his teacher mocked him not being a talented magician and how his hard work was never considered… I don't say I forgive him for everything he have done or say he got a good reason. It's just, if he could have met the good persons back then." Genie explained.

This gave an idea to Aladdin. "That's it! Here's the solution!" He said with excitation. "We already travelled to the past and met the founder of Agrabah. Then we just have to go back in the past when Jafar is young and we tutor him on the right path."

Genie turned himself in an old man with grey hair and weird yellow shirt. "Great Scott Marty! This will cause a rip to the time space continuum and create a paradox that can destroy the entire universe!"

The street rat was a little scared by his friend word and didn't quite understand. "Could you explain it with simple word."

Genie got back to normal in a puff of blue smoke. "Your idea is excellent." He added a quick "That's my Al." before he explained. "If you change Jafar's past it will affect yours. You'll never enter the cave of wonder and rub my lamp so we'll never meet. If we never met then, you'll never be able to marry Jasmine and set me free. Because Jafar would be a good man and will never search for my lamp and trigger the chain reaction that lead us to this present moment." Aladdin realized that without Jafar he would still be street rat dreaming of a better life. "And if we never met how did you go to the past and change it. The moment when past Jafar would decide to be good, you'll disappear as you could never travel through time without my help... It can also create time loop where you would travel to the past and disappear again and again and again." Genie cloned himself multiple times, each one of him saying again and cloned.

"Alright, no time travel." Said Al while the genie clones disappeared.

"Yeah, I would like to have a ride in the Delorean but if we want change things, we need to do it right in the present." The blue man concluded.

"How we could change Jafar? We're not hearing him anymore since Iago escaped from the lamp but I'm sure he's still furious and would take his revenge if we release him." Aladdin pointed the black lamp.

"You're right, I would wish we could…" Genie paused for a moment realizing what he just said. "He's really a case, he made me regret of not being a genie of the lamp any more."

"If only we could have a wish." Aladdin absent mindedly said before he repeated. "A wish... A wish, A wish! We have a wish!" He happily announced.

"We do?" Asked the magical being, puzzled as its face was messy.

"We have 3 wishes available right here." He took the black lamp showing it at his friend.

Genie looked at it with a perplex expression. "I thought you didn't want to see Jafar out of his lamp."

Aladdin explained. "I know but I took the problem the other way. I'm afraid someone with bad intention would release Jafar. But if I'm the one who rub the lamp… Then Jafar, as a genie, would be forced to grant my wish, right?"

The blue being scratched his chin. "You're right, genies must grant their master's wish, no matter if they want it or not, the lamp would force them to. But there's a major flaw… A genie can easily twist a wish."

"What do you mean twisting a wish?" The street rat asked.

Genie took a breath before he explain. "Thousands of years ago when I was a young genie, I twisted some wish but only for good, like with one of my previous master. A warmonger who wished to have the biggest army in the world for his endless wars, so I made all his soldier, giants."

"I'm sure he didn't mean this." Aladdin said, incredulous.

"Of course! But his choice of word allowed me to… So technically, I granted his wish." Genie took up a parchment where it was written, I wish to have the biggest army with a big "GRANTED" in red stamped on it.

"What happened after?" Asked the genie's friend, curious.

"At first he was happy with his army of giants until he saw the humongous amount of food he needed to sustain them… Famine was here but he refused to use another wish to cancel his first and even wished to have more soldiers and weapons. When one of his giant soldier heard about it, he opened the palace by the roof like a doll house and took my lamp from him." Genie took the form of a soldier with an armor and a sword who ripped the roof of a miniature palace to take a lamp who looked like a golden pebble at this size.  
"First, they wished for peace for their country, then they wished for their family to be giants too and lastly they wished me to create a kingdom in cloud land, the country of giants. With a way to get back to their former country, making sure their leaders wouldn't go on a war again once they left." The magical blue being finished with a proud tone.

"They were good people." Aladdin said, he listened to the story like a good kid.

"Yep, diamonds in the rough, just like you. But what I wanted to explain with this fairytale I lived, is how it's easy for a genie to twist a wish. True we cannot kill but we can make our masters life very hard." Genie concluded

"A chance that my best friend is an expert with semi phenomenal cosmic powers." Aladdin was grinning at the said friend.

"I guess there's nothing that will change your mind." Genie took a deep breath. "Alright then, let's plan this!" He shouted as he made sheets of papers raining on them.

2 days later.

The palace was totally empty, no guards, no servants, no guests, no sultan and no princess. Only Aladdin, Abu, the carpet and genie were here. The day after Al come up with the idea of making Jafar grant his wishes, he explained his plan to Jasmine. The princess was not happy with the perspective of Jafar returning and mostly to be put away but she complied. Aladdin wanted to cover every possibility as the band worked hard on the plan.  
First the palace needed to be empty to prevent any innocent casualties.  
Second, genie would cast an invisible barrier around the palace and then hide around, ready to make a surprise strike on Jafar if he was too rowdy.  
And third, Aladdin has to be outside on carpet, ready to fly away with the black lamp. Abu, not wanting to leave his side would be with him.  
As for Jasmine… They wanted for her to be in safety, but they knew she wouldn't just sit and watch them. She would be the last hope, if everything else failed. She would be the one to find a way for putting Jafar back in his lamp.

Everybody was ready, Aladdin took a deep breath before he rubbed the black lamp. Red smoke emerged from the lamp's spout and rapidly formed a giant red cloud who revealed genie Jafar when it dissipated.  
"YOU! THIS TIME I'll CRUSH YOU, MISERABLE INSECT!" Jafar shouted as he charged toward Aladdin.

A little afraid, the master of the black lamp stood up on carpet and calmly said. "Stop…" Pointing the lamp at the genie.

Jafar suddenly froze in mid-air, his fist in front as he was aiming to punch his arch nemesis. He growled. "You may have the lamp but you released me and this land will never know peace as I will roam around it." He then shouted himself in the air at high speed, trying to put the maximum distance between him and Aladdin. When his cuff suddenly retained him back as he barely left the palace's surroundings. He tried to flee again but each time the golden brasses who cuffed his wrist retained him like they were invisible chains coming from the lamp. Jafar came back in front of Aladdin, a little defeated.

"Not fun to be a genie, now will you grant my wish?" Aladdin asked, mocking the giant red magical being.

Jafar exhaled flames through his nose in annoyance but complied. "You have 3 wishes, say them so I can be rid of you for eternity."

Aladdin took a breath, calming himself and said his wish like he planned with genie. "My first wish is to be the only one who can free you from your genie servitude."

The giant genie saw red and tried to crush the street rat with his hands who was bigger than him and his carpet, saying in rage. "Why you little!" But something in his head blocked him and forced to grant his wish. So he snapped his fingers and said with an extremely annoyed tone. "Granted. Now the second one, quick! Every second in your presence disgusts me."

But the red genie insult didn't troubled Aladdin as full of confidence he made his second wish. "I wish for all your memory since you were born and also the one when you became a genie to be locked away, to be reborn as a new genie kinder with empathetic heart, the next time you enter your lamp."

Jafar was shocked, he tried to come around it or finding a way to prevent the granting but it was useless. His hand slowly rose beside his effort to keep it down, making his arms shaky. His fingers readied themselves for the snap. He thought "No! No! Noooo!" but the finger snapped and the word slip out of his mouth. "Granted…"

Aladdin heart was heavily bumping in his chest as ordered the genie. "Go back to your lamp."

The red genie tried to flee but didn't had the time as the lamp was already sucking him back into it. His resistance didn't last as in matter of second the giant genie became a little plump of red smoke retreating in the lamp spout with a little puff. Before that he added. "Damn you Aladdin… This isn't over, your wish isn't perfect…" As a last threat was echoing in the air.  
Aladdin waited, anxious, his heart still beating strong and fast. He took a moment to have a breath but not a minute after Jafar got back in his home, he rubbed the lamp.  
Red smoke erupted from the spout again and formed a giant red cloud, again. The time seemed to slow down as the cloud was slow to uncover the genie.

A voice, sounding like Jafar but different emerged from the cloud. "I'm the genie of this lamp and the one who own it is my master and will be granted 3 wish…huh?! Its feels like you only have wish, that's weird." Aladdin who was reassured hearing a different voice suddenly got worry as the ting behind the cloud noticed something was fishy. "Doesn't matter. You have 3 wish, say them and I will grant it."  
The cloud finally lifted, revealing the new genie. He was still a giant red genie but his body and face was different. Jafar was bald with a little ponytail, here he had long black hair with a big ponytail on top of it, he now had a beard underlining his chin with a goatee and his body now abhorred impressive muscles furnished with a six pack.

The red genie asked "Tell me what makes you happiest for your wish is my…" he briefly interrupted himself before asking. "Do I know you?"

Aladdin muttered to his monkey friend. "Abu, I think it worked…"


	2. Chapter 2

Life in Agrabah was going like everyday, peoples were busy with their daily problems, not having the slightest clue about the situation in the palace. They couldn't hear or see anything, not even the ones who were the close to the palace at this moment. Genie made sure of it when he casted a barrier around the whole building and made they were nobody left inside. The sight of a giant red genie especially a hostile one known as Jafar would surely cause a city wide panic. But right the soundproofing of the barrier was pretty useless as an heavy silence felledon the place. Alladin on the carpet with Abu who's hiding behind his leg were looking at the giant red genie they in sort created. The magical being was impressive and it wasn't just his size, but his muscled body with the six pack, the young face with goatee and long black hair. Not only impressive but surprising too, when he made the two wishes, the former street rat was expecting Jafar but with his memory whipped out. What he has now was looking like a totally new genie who even offered him 3 wishes.

"Psst, Al" Aladdin heard in his right hear.

"Genie? Where are you?" he muttered, covering his mouth mimicking a thinking pose.

"In your hear, we mustn't be heard and make sure it's not a trap from Jafar. Ask him his name." Genie replied.

The big red genie was getting impatient as he asked with a deep and powerful voice. "I didn't hear your 3 wish, say them."

A little surprised Aladdin cleared his voice before he asked. "What's your name?"

The red giant with a smoky tail was surprised by the question. "My name? I'm offering you 3 wishes and you want to know my name?"

Aladdin tried to look calm but deep inside he feared any bad reaction from the djinn. "Yes, I just want to know your name first before we talk about wishes. So, what's your name?"

The now puzzled genie wanted to say something but he retained himself as his face show he was clearly searching in his head. The red genie's master was anxious, not sure if his wish really worked or if it got twisted. But after a few minute, it was clear, this genie was nameless.

"I'm sorry master, I can't find my name." the red genie apologized.

Aladdin heard the voice of Genie. "Alright, I'm taking it from here, play along with me." Before he exited the ear like the wind and appeared out of thin air aside his best friend. "That's what I was suspecting." He was closely examining the black lamp in Aladdin's hands with a magnifying glass.

"What? Who are you?" asked the red genie surprised as he backed a little from the sudden appearance.

Genie grew to the same size of the red djinn before he announced with shots of confetti and balloons. "You're a newborn genie, Congratulation! It's always a joy to see some new bloods into the wishing business!" the blue being raised a glass before a whole invisible crowd applauded and a big banner with a "WELCOME!" on it, appeared above Aladdin.

"Hum…Well…Thank you…I don't know what to say…" said the red genie in total confusion.

"You should already have the knowledge of how to be a genie, the rules, the limitation, etc." A whole mountain of book was appearing in the palace's garden as Genie enounced the basis counting on his finger. "Everything is already inscribed in your head, Convenient isn't it?" the blue being then took the whole mountain of book and putted it into his head who opened by the top. "But before we start, we need to name you. And it's your first master who has the honor of giving you the name you will be holding for the eternity… And you're petty lucky I'm here because I'm a genie named Genie, having the name of your job, it's pretty impersonal… I know thing are called that way because you wouldn't recognize it but seriously having to name…" Genie floated away, still stuck in his explanation, randomly transforming and changing shape…

Aladdin and the red genie looked at each other, perplexed by Genie's behavior as the djinn asked. "Do I have to act like that to be a genie?" looking at the blue being.

"Don't worry he act normal most of the time, anyway about this naming thing" The young man answered.

"Oh yes! Please name me, master…" The red genie bowed in front of Aladdin.

"I don't really like to impose things on other, you can chose the name you want." The master of the lamp accorded with his usual generosity.

The red magical being answered, lifting his head. "I don't think it will work."

Aladdin thought about a name and he offered. "How about choosing between those ones… Fajar, Rafaj, Naraj… let me think about more if you don't like those."

"Naraj." The genie answered. "I like this name, Naraj."

The street rat smiled at the newly named genie. "Then Naraj will be your name."

Naraj smiled. "Thank you, master. Now… about those 3 wish."

Aladdin was surprised but still he had three wishes to make. Even if he wasn't sure about the red genie being good and benevolent. He just didn't know what to wish to this genie.  
"I'm not sure… I'll think about it." He answered a little embarrassed.

But Naraj wasn't happy about waiting. "You got 3 wishes, everything you could want can be brought to you by just saying, I wish. And you don't know!" The red genie was clearly annoyed, almost angry.

"Wow, wow, wow, easy there pal." Genie appeared behind Naraj and putted his hands on the red genie's shoulders. "It's normal to be excited for your first day at the job and I know you cannot wait to grant your first wish. But don't rush things." Naraj looked at Genie before he looked down. "How about I show you around? To pass the time while Al is thinking about his wishes." The giant Djinn noded. "Before that, I need to have a word with my friend, wait for me at the fountain I'll join you in a few seconds." Nara floated away and shrunk to a more reasonable size.

Once he was far enough, Aladdin asked his best friend. "Do you think it really worked?"

Genie scratched his goatee. "Either it worked and we have a new genie with fresh memory and 3 wishes, either Jafar is putting an act and wait for the perfect moment to strike... It's the same as that cat in the box." The blue being's head turned into meowing cat.

"What do we do? He's a little hot blooded and I don't think I will be able to keep the lamp without making any wish with him, is that normal for a genie to be like that?" asked the street rat.

"Genies are unique and different like normal people but you're right. And I think I have a good idea for this." Genie winked. "I'll put off the barrier so you can bring back the peoples in, it's getting late."  
He said before he disappeared in puff of blue smoke.

Aladdin saw the sky was turning orange and ordered to the rug to bring him back to the palace entrance.

Meanwhile, at the fountain. Naraj was ranting when genie came back. "Still no idea about his wish. What a waste of time…"

Genie took a second to breath before he smiled and explained. "I must explain you a little thing about Al." He then took a big book full of photos and showed to his red fellow. "First, he's married to a beautiful princess, making him the next sultan of this kingdom. So he doesn't need gold or power as he already got it, same for finding love." Genie showed photos of Aladdin and Jasmine happy together while they are with their royal attires. "Second, he already got 3 wishes, from me. And he used the third one to free me from the lamp." After showing more photos to Naraj. Genie closed the book and concluded. "You see, Al is a good guy, he already got everything he could wish for and he's not craving for more unlike a lot of masters I had in my career."

Naraj looked at the sky, thinking about the situation. "But I'm a genie, I need to grant some wish."

Genie invited him to tag along as he went above the palace's walls. "We have a good idea for this but first, let's give a tour of the city after we'll do something special, I'm sure you're going to like it."  
The two genies went into the city as Naraj discovered the world of Agrabah and the surrounding. When they were done genie took him into vast dark space filled with blinking points.

"What's this?" asked Naraj.

Genie transformed into a being with a long neck and a glowing finger. "We're in space, and all around you is the universe." He pointed his glowing finger to a star. "This is home, I point it because it doesn't have phone yet."

"That's beautiful but what we're doing here?" The red genie was looking everywhere.

"We don't know how much power you have so I brought you into an empty part of universe to test it, see what you have under the lid." Genie putted glasses and took a note block and a pen. "Growing test. Make yourself as big as you can. It may look easy but you have to keep your proportion and the density of your body which is harder as your growing bigger. Don't hold out, I'll grow along with you, ready?"

Naraj was pumped as he took a breath and stirred his arms as a warm up. "Ready!"

"GO!" screamed Genie as they both started to grow.

At first Genie was able to keep the pace with Naraj, staying the same size. But after a minute he started to slow as his head was only reaching the red djinn's shoulders. Then the djinn's stomach, meaning he was half the size of Naraj.

"Wait Naraj! We're becoming too big, we're going to damage a planet if we keep growing." Genie warned.

But The growing red genie didn't slowed down as he said. "No prob, I can turn my body into a ghost density so I won't touch anything."

Genie mouth was agape as he tried to do the same and putted all his power to not get distanced by his fellow. But he was becoming smaller and smaller compared to him. From Naraj point of view Genie was half of his size, then a quarter, then a doll sized blue genie, then an action figure, an ant, a little blue speck and ultimately the blue being disappeared from his view. But he didn't stop as he became bigger and bigger, soon enough galaxies looked like dust and the whole universe was clearly becoming too small for him.  
He bumped his head on something like they were an invisible wall, he putted his hand on it, trying to push and make his way out when he heard Genie's voice.

"Naraj! Stop! You reached the limit of our reality! If you force it, you're going to break the whole universe." Genie screamed, fearing a great crisis.

"Ok but I didn't reach my limits." He answered. "Where are you?"

"In your head, at my limit I am barely the size of a microbe compared to you… Is that a submarine?"  
The blue being was amazed and also scared by the red genie's potential. "How about going back in Agrabah? With a smaller size of course."

"Okay" answered the universe sized djinn as he simply disappeared. Some people sweared the sky turned bright red during a couple minute but were ignored.

*Meanwhile in the palace of Agrabah*

"So, Jafar don't have any of his memories left?" Jasmine asked her husband.

"No, they're still here but locked away. Genie told me that even a genie couldn't erase memories as it would be like cutting the soul into parts and unavoidably break it." Aladdin explained while he was eating dinner.

"He can recover it, that's right? It's really risky." She answered with anxiety. She too, was afraid of what genie Jafar could do once released from his lamp.

"That's why we need to keep an eye on him, seeing how he behaves." The prince of Agrabah responded.

Jasmine exhaled in resignation. "I think it was a good decision. And I understand why you locked yourself in the vault now."

Aladdin trying to retain Abu from choking himself with a bowl full of bananas asked his wife. "Something happened?"

The princess went to the window and looked at the city. "While I was out of the palace, I took a frank look to Agrabah and I must say that times are pretty hard out there. The waves of crisis we got through during those last 2 years are greatly affecting the city. Even if Genie repaired the damage each times there's still some loss and consequences to the economy. And I realize that he can't be solved by simply going on an adventure. Now that we're the next heir of the sultan, we need to think about our future decisions for the city."

Abu left with his prize while the young boy froze, speechless by the side of his wife he was now discovering. She cared about the people and the future but she was way more serious this time. He tried to soothe her worry. "I know… That's what we're doing right now. We'll try your best." He walked toward Jasmine.

The princess almost cried. "I don't want to see that Aladdin! I don't want see Jafar coming back! I don't want to see our people suffering from his bad deed!"

The former street rat whispered. "I'll never let that happen, if he shows any signs hostility or malice… I seal him back into his lamp for good!"

The rest of the diner went quietly until both of the genies appeared in the room. The blue one announced. "Sorry we didn't knock but we've brought the dessert! Straight from the best cook in the galaxy." Genie took out a big silver tray from nowhere with a big cake on top of it.

Aladdin noticed that Jasmine was looking at the red genie with worry and decided to ease up the atmosphere. "I didn't introduced you, Jasmine, this is Naraj. I found his lamp in the desert this morning and it turns out that he's a newborn and I'm his first master… Naraj, this is my wife Jasmine."

The princess was uncomfortable but the djinn bowed and greeted her with all the courtesy a sultan's heir deserved. "It's great Honor to meet you, princess Jasmine. I will be glad to grant any wishes you could have."

The young lady couldn't find her word as she only said. "Nice to meet you too, if you excuse me, I need to rest." And left the room.

Aladdin tried to change the subject as everybody noticed how cold the room was now. "About the wishes Naraj, I need to have a word with you about that. But later, okay?"

"Master? Have I said something wrong to cause the princess departure?" Asked Naraj.

Aladdin faced the red djinn as Genie sneaked in the back of the his fellow hanging a sign where "Say she's uncomfortable with genies she's not used to." Was written.

"She… Had a bad experience with… An evil genie…" The prince said slowly. Thinking it was true but eluding the detail that the responsible was in front of him.

"Oh… That's sad, I'm sure she have a wish I could grant to make here feel better." Naraj answered, scratching his goatee and thinking.

Genie returned to the cake as Aladdin said. "You're pretty obsessed with granting wish, aren't you?"

*A few moments later*

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Genie to to his best friend.

"I think it's the best solution." Aladdin took the black lamp and gave it a few rub.

Naraj erupted from the lamp with a puff of red smoke and immediately asked Aladdin. "You have a wish for me to grant master?" impatient.

The former street rat took a breath before he announced. "I'm sorry but no, I don't have any wish to say."

The red djinn became more agitated as he was starting to boil inside. "I have a master but he doesn't want me to grant any wish. You know that my lamp isn't here to only be polished by your hands?"

Aladdin was hesitating for a second but finally dropped the news. "Naraj, listen to me. I don't want to wish for anything and I know it's bothering you. So we decided, Genie and me, to let you grant other peoples wish."

Naraj was of course enjoying the perspective of doing his job but also had some question about that. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you aren't going to regret this if anyone make wish that affect you?"

Genie explained as poofed a black board from nowhere. "It's going to be different here.  
We're not going to give your lamp to the first joe coming here… Hey joe! Sorry about that." Genie waved as somebody left frustrated as Naraj and Aladdin wondered where this guy came from and where he was going.  
"Your lamp is going entrusted to some people we'll select and will be brought back here once you granted their wishes or when they don't want to have you anymore."

The red djinn scratched his black thinking, then asked. "Alright but what will happen if they take me away from here, or if somebody with ill intention steal the lamp."

Aladdin responded. "No worry about that, you will be monitored."

Naraj asked. "By who?" when he noticed a kid sized genie extending his hand in the air and making overexcited little jumps. "I understand, getting new masters, granting wish. But what's the point of this?"

Genie got himself back to his normal form to explain. "The point is you're a new genie, even if you already have knowledge inscribed in your head, you're a rookie. You will make mistake, will grant a wish in a bad way or make a master unhappy despite all your good intentions. It happened to me and a lot of genies I know." The blue being putted a happy face mask on his head while you could obviously see that behind he was really sad. "So, to prevent the fall from being an enthusiast rookie genie to a remorseful and bitter experienced djinn. I'm going to teach you how to be a good and benevolent genie that everybody love. I got millenniums in experience and already taught some young genies, you'll be just another pupil for me." Genie was clearly the one over excited at this moment but calmed down.

Everybody waited Naraj's response and when he said. "Okay, when we're starting?" everybody was relieved especially Aladdin and his blue friend.  
The former street rat announced. "Tomorrow morning, get some rest, next time your lamp will be rubbed you'll have new masters."

Naraj got back in his lamp and Aladdin then hided it in a secret stash before he went to his bedroom.  
Genie asked him a last time. "Are you really but really sure about this?"

Aladdin answered. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Agrabah woke up like every morning, people going to their work, merchants trying to sell their product at the market and street rats wandering around. One of them was a little boy with black hair and wearing ragged clothes who was searching for food or money in empty crates and jugs. When he found something that caught his eyes and interest, an oil lamp. But this was one was different, this lamp color was black but not because it was burned or covered of soot. No it was shining like an obsidian gem. So the boy took it and quickly ran back to his home. The house he was living in was really small with only a single room for everything and located in the slums. Not really a good place to raise kids but the boy happily entered, greeted his brother.  
"Look what I found mom, it's so pretty. Maybe there's a genie inside." He showed his prize to his mother, a woman in poor clothes with dark hair.

"You still believe in genies? Are you a baby?" The older brother frowned while he approached to take a look at the lamp.

"Don't be so harsh with your little brother Driss." The mother scolded before she took the black lamp to give a close look. "That's a nice lamp for sure, must be valuable, that's a good find Wallid."

The little boy stuck his tongue out to his older brother. "This lamp is so beautiful, I'm sure there's a genie inside it! People said the prince Aladdin was a poor street rat like us before he found a genie and married the princess. So they must be one around"

"People are saying a lot of thing to gullible kids." Driss said before he laid don on his mattress.

"It could use a little cleaning on this lamp before selling it." The mother said before she took a cloth and gently rubbed the lamp.  
One, two, three little rub on the lamp, that's all Naraj needed. A stream of red smoke came out of the black lamp's spout and filled the whole house, followed by a loud crack coming from above. When everything cleared out, the now roofless house inhabitant looked up in awe at the big red genie.

Except the little Wallid who couldn't stop saying "Told you! Told you! Told you!"

"Greetings mistress, I'm Naraj the genie of this very lamp you rubbed. I will now grant you 3 wishes but no killing wish, no falling in love wish, no resurrection of the death and finally no wish for more wishes. Beside that I can grant anything your heart desire." The red genie announced.

But the said mistress of the lamp was more concerned about the consequence of Naraj sudden appearance. She muttered. "The roof, he destroyed the roof."  
Because he got out of his lamp with a big size and literally pushed the roof out of his way.

Driss who seemed to have recovered from the shock, told his mom. "Who cares about the roof, we can wish to have a palace instead of our house."

Wallid immediately followed. "Yes mom, wish to become a queen so we'll have palace and servants!"

And Naraj added. "Everything you have dreamed will become reality."

The Mother overwhelmed by everything, ordered. "Everyone stop!" And the silence came back as everybody had their mouth shut by her. "Now stay quiet, I need to think about it."  
But a few minutes later, the lady was still not making wish. The older kid try suggest some wish to her but she was having none of it, meanwhile Wallid was playing with Naraj's smoke tail, trying to mold it into different form as the genie played along with him.

When finally the mother spoke. "Alright! Genie, I wish my house was filled with gold and jewels."

Naraj rosed in the air smiling and bowing. "As you wish, mistress." He then gave a slow swift with his right arm and making sprinkles of gold rain on the little house.  
The family of three was overjoyed as they saw the sprinkles changing into gold coins and valuable gems as they touched the ground. After a few seconds the crappy soil of the soil couldn't be seen anymore as the riches covered it. But it didn't stopped, not even when the gold reached the waists of the house inhabitants. They panicked seeing an obvious risk of drowning in golds and they tried to flee or more like swimming out. Thankfully Naraj who still had his big size cleared a path to the entry to allow his mistress and her child to flee. Once out the family looked at their house as the golds and the jewels were piling up inside until it overflowed by the opening made earlier by the genie. Where stood a crappy little was now replaced by a big pile of riches, the content spilled all around as the fragile walls gave up.

The mother was shocked as she let the lamp fell on the ground and tried to not freak out by the fact they were now homeless. She ordered her son to dig under the gold to retrieve their personal belonging as the genie observed them. Puzzled by the fact his mistress wasn't happy at all with her wish.  
The street was empty of people except the family making clinging as they searched their thing under the golds, until a man came over. The mother immediately walked to him as he started to argue.  
Naraj was helping the two kids when he saw the man and his mistress clearly worrying.  
He asked. "That guy is a friend of yours?"

Wallid hided behind his big brother when he noticed the man and driss answered. "It's the landlord, he's making us pay an outrageous sum for this crappy house, I'm sure he's trying to scam mother."

Naraj letted out a groan before he made on his ear grow to an absurd proportion to hear the discussion. Right on time as he only intercepted "I don't care where this coming from, this is my property so this pile gold is mine…" that's all he needed.

He said with resolution. "I take care of him." Before disappearing in a puff of red smoke.  
The landlord tried to intimidate the woman as he approached to seize, when Naraj literally put himself between them, as he appeared bigger and with a way more threatening posture as the landlord. He sternly said. "Get lost, scumbag…" and The landlord fled with fear.  
The mother suddenly sitted, shocked once again by the red genie's action.

The two kid joined them as Wallid praised the genie. "Waow! So cool! I would wish to be like you Naraj!"

The words ringed into the red ears as the genie immediately offered. "You can! Just rub the lamp to have your 3 wish and wish to be a genie like me." A surprised scream was heard at the horizon but were ignored by the bunch.

Wallid quickly took the black lamp and began to say. "I wish…" but his mother brutally interrupted him.

"WALLID! NO!" The woman took the lamp from her child's hands before she angrily ordered to the genie. "Genie! Can you just make 3 bags for us and nothing extravagant or destructive, just normal bags we can wear."

Naraj was surprised and answered. "Yes I can but…" but he was interrupted by the mother.

The women quickly ordered. "Then I wish to have 3 bags we can carry!" And with that, the genie made 3 bags appear from thin air and observed his mistress filling them with some of the richness, helped by her kids. When the bags were full they quickly began to left before Naraj reminded her.  
"Wait! Don't forget my lamp, you still have a wish!"

But the women screamed. "I don't need your wish, you caused enough damages like that." and they left, the two kids tried to argue about retrieving the lamp but it was useless.

Naraj found himself alone sitting aside the wish he granted minutes ago. Ranting. "Who she think she is. Did she know how rare it is to find a genie lamp and she waste 2 wish! Scream at me like I was the bad guy of the story after what I gave her. I swear if she came across me again I…"

"You what?" A familiar voice emerged behind the red genie. "Are you seriously thinking about using your phenomenal cosmic power against your former mistress?" It was genie, wearing a pair of glasses, a brown suit and holding a note block note where he was scribbing something while he talked to his fellow.

"No! No… It's just… I'm angry that's all…" The red genie tried to justify himself before he looked down in shame. "I don't know what happened, I granted what she exactly wished for but for some reason she wasn't happy with her first wish… One thing leading to another we're now here…" Naraj seemed ready to cry before genie patted his shoulder.

"Hey, don't take it so bad, it was your first time. If we could be perfect at the first time then we won't be here." The blue being tried to cheer up.

Naraj looked at him and asked. "What did I do wrong?"

Genie was a little embarrassed. "Are you sure you want that now? You don't want to wait a little to get yourself back on your fe… On your smoke tail"  
The red djinn took a serious expression and Genie felt obliged. "Alright if you feel so…" He poofed a blackboard from thin air and changed his cloth to a university robe. "What we had here was a classic case of literal wish most known as "_Be careful what you wish for._" You see most of master wish for things, whatever it is, thinking it will fulfill their heart with happiness for the rest of their life."

"That's wish are for…Fulfilling the desire of our masters." Naraj intervened and suddenly Genie climbed on two desk he poofed with a foot on each and gave him a paper with a big A on it.

Genie joked. "The captain is giving you an A for the exact definition of a wish." Before he got back to a serious tone.  
"The problem is… The happiness and fulfillment of a wish don't last and in the end, a master can regret his wish… Sometimes because he got wrong in his desire or in this case he didn't formulate his wish correctly."

"You mean? It's not my fault?" Asked the red genie, confused and still feeling guilty.

"Not entirely but you still responsible for this. You grant this wish in a too literal way and didn't thought a second about the consequence. This kind of thing can be used when you have evil masters but here I consider it as bad work and a totally unprofessional attitude…" Genie scolded Naraj who seemed to be ready to cry. When the blue being saw this, he took a breath, thinking about something to say to cheer up his pupil. It was kinda hard and he didn't wanted to lie to Naraj, at least not adding any more lies than he already told to the red djinn.  
He rewinded the scene in his head as his head showed what just happened but faster and in reverse. When took out a remote from nowhere and pressed the still button, he just found the perfect thing.  
He then faced Naraj, putted both of his hands on his shoulder and told him. "In all that, there's a good point, I would even said, an excellent point!" Naraj looked at him as he explained.  
"When this guy appeared and tried to rob your mistress, you defended her and you've done it without being wished for. Why did you do this?"

The red djinn frankly answered. "I felt it was natural to do it...I didn't thought this detail was important"

The blue genie smiled brightly like he was greatly enjoying the answer. "It is! It show that deep inside you actually cared for your mistress and you stepped out of your wish bound to protect her. You're good natured Naraj and that's for me, a most important quality.  
One last thing before the lesson stop for today, don't make more genies. I should have told you this earlier, most of humans regret it for the rest of their never-ending genie life, if you see what I mean."

Aladdin suddenly flouts by on carpet and landed aside the genies. "So how it goes?" he looked at the pile of richness but didn't wanted to make conclusions.

Genie responded. "There were bad things and mistakes we have to work on but there's also some good in this."

The former street rat. "Like most of the 1st time, don't worry Naraj you will get better, trust genie." The red genie nodded before Aladdin asked. "I guess this is what they wished for, could you pack it up? I'll make sure to return it to them, after all they wished for it."

Genie poofed himself a red uniform and a vacuum before he started to get to work by collecting all the gold but also repairing the little house, with some help from Naraj. After few minutes the place was back to normal, the house seemed in better condition.  
Aladdin noted it but Genie gave him a wink before he tried to explain but Naraj interrupted him. "There's scream coming from the market, is that normal?" he asked with worry.

Aladdin whistled to carpet to come and the trio was now flying toward the market, where something big was standing.  
"A giant! Let's get him out of here before he stomp the city flat." The prince hurried his carpet as Naraj followed him but genie seemed to think about something. The blue magical being stopped to look carefully at the threat. It was giant man with brown hair, auburn skin, blue eyes, his body had impressive muscle and the fact he was almost naked was sightseeing for anyone, and finally pointy ears with some furs at the point. At this moment a lightbulb went on in Genie's head as he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.  
He teleported aside Aladdin and tried to warn him and Naraj but he got brushed off by the two who were too much focused on charging toward the giant. Genie teleported again but this time right aside the giant as flying duo were really close. The blue being muttered. "This time you really shall not pass." The giant noticed the two being charging at him and cowered before a big blue bear appeared between them. Aladdin and Naraj tried to stop themselves but there too fast and collided with bear which was incredibly soft but sticky.

"Eww… What is this?" Aladdin asked when he managed to stick out his head from the blue gluing surface. Naraj tried to do the same with more vigor but only managed to get entirely absorbed as he pouted.

"If you all calm down I will release you from the sweet jelly bear prison… And no eating your way out Naraj!" The big blue bear declared with the voice of Genie.

A familiar female voice called out. "Aladdin!" It was jasmine.

The former street rat took a breath before he said. "Alright…" A big puff of blue smoke later, everybody was at the ground as Aladdin asked. "Are you okay Jasmine?"

The princess responded a little upset. "I'm fine but why did you charged toward the giant? He didn't do anything."

Aladdin shocked letted a big. "WHAT?" come out from his mouth.

Genie who was trying to sooth the giant came aside the two lovers. "This big guy is a whelp."

"Whelp?" asked Aladdin.

Genie transformed into a man with blond hair wearing tarn colored shirt. "A race of giant humanoids who look alike humans if you put aside their size and pointy ears. They have extraordinary healing ability they can use on other or themselves. But the most incredible feature of their race is the fact their body change according to the emotion they're feeling. If you noted he already shrunk a little in fear. They are peaceful creatures who rarely show violent behavior as they care for other living especially they took a liking." After those explanation. Aladdin and Naraj felt ashamed of themselves. The blue being transformed back to normal, muttering. "can't believe how I miss that guy…"

Genie then grew to giant size to get friendly with the giant. "It's okay, it was just a mistake. What's you name big fella? What brings you to Agrabah?" he asked.  
The big muscled man made some groans like he lost his ability to speak and made some gesture as genie declared. "I see you're mute. Okay then, how about writing and drawing?" The genie took out a giant sketch pad and a giant pencil from nowhere and gave it to the giant. After a few minutes of scribbling the whelp showed the result to everybody.  
A big "KOYA" was inscribed which everyone guessed it was the name of the giant, and then he showed the second page. It was a sort of rebus.  
An oil lamp where smoke was coming out, in other word a genie lamp.  
A head of somebody with two triangular ears on top.  
And the palace of Agrabah with his bulb shaped tower.

Genie was the first to find. "He's in town? I didn't know." Koya nodded.

"Alright, now we can tell everyone this giant don't mean any harm and the market can reopen." Said Aladdin But Jasmine intervened.

"He wasn't the one who caused this panic, it was another giant who ran through so fast but I think I recognized him it was…" she started but was interrupted by a loud male voice echoing through the city.

"I, Dominus tusk, victor of 10 000 battles. I claim the title of conqueror of Agrabah! Whoever want to contest is free to get up here and fight me." A giant minotaur shooted from the main tower of Agrabah's palace as he threw big rocks at random direction.

"DOMINUS TUSK!" screamed Genie.

"Dominus who?" asked Naraj, puzzled by the sudden introduction of the villain.

"A giant minotaur who loves to fight. He want to conquer Agrabah since I defeated him." Explained Aladdin before he asked Genie. "I thought he got killed by the sultan when he was possessed by the armor of Kileem."

Genie took out the history book of Agrabah. "If I read this book written by the historian Wiki. , Dominus Tusk corpse was never found. I guess the sultan just knocked the guy out and took his horn as a trophy. Which also explain why he now wear gold ones, it isn't something to showoff, it's replacement." Genie poofed a pair of google to everybody as they can now see the golden horns of the minotaur.

"He's bigger than the last time." Jasmine noted.

Genie added "He must have found a mushroom while he was away."  
Aladdin decided to took action as Dominus was now trying to throw huge boulders. "Genie, protect the people of the city, make sure no one is injured."

"Super genie to the rescue!" the blue being said before he took off in the sky.

"Jasmine stay here with Naraj and protect Koya! Knowing Dominus I'm sure he'll try to hurt when he'll notice someone bigger than him.

"For once there's a gentle giant with big muscle…" Jasmine said with sadness.

"Nobody? Huh! Nobody can rival Dominus Tusk! Not even Aladdin or his pesky little wimpy genies." The minotaur boasted.

Aladdin hopped on carpet before Naraj stopped him. "Aladdin! Wait! Let me take care of this."

The prince was confused and said. "I will not make a wish for this."

"You don't need to. This one is on the house." Naraj winked and disappeared in puff of red smoke.

Aladdin shrugged before he spotted somebody that looked familiar to him. "Amal?" but the second after, he was gone.

Meanwhile, at the top of Agrabah palace's tower. Dominus taunted everyone again. "So… is there anyone with enough muscle to spare with me?"

A very loud "Hum…Hum" voice cleaning emerged behind the self proclaimed conqueror as he turned himself to look at it. At first he only saw a red wall of skin with a familiar design, it was a perfectly defined 6 pack of muscles, bigger than him. He looked down, noticing the lack of feet, replaced by a red smoke tail. And when he looked up, seeing who was the owner of this red bodybuilded mountain, he only saw the serious face of Naraj.  
The titan red genie took a close of the minotaur who was at loss of word. "heu…. Huuuu…."

Naraj calmly ordered the conqueror. "Turn around." The minotaur obeyed. "Lean forward." Again the cow faced giant who was feeling tiny compared to the genie, obeyed. Naraj then brought his hand behind Dominus before he concluded. "Don't bother to come back…" and flicked the minotaur away as he went flying and disappeared in the sky at the horizon making a twinkling.

A few moments later, when the ruckus provoked by the giant villain calmed down. Naraj proudly announced to Genie and his friend. "Threat neutralized. His body will recover but I'm not sure about his ego. And all of that without being wished for it, what do you think about this mister veteran genie?"

Genie chuckled before he clapped his hand as appraisal. "Nice but there's something that saddening me. If you could next time, not use any violence. I saw your impressive size and thought if you have just blowed off the villain instead of inflicting him pain. That would be perfect." Naraj pouted as he got back into his lamp. "He's upset… Do you think I was too harsh?" Genie asked Aladdin who picked up the black lamp.

"No, you gave him praise. I think he's too hurry and want to be perfect immediately, in this way he'll learn it takes time." Aladdin concluded with this wise word.

But when the sun was setting, the prince immediately went into the desert nearby the city. He hoped off of carpet and rubbed the black lamp to summon the red genie.

Naraj erupted rapidly from his home. "Do you need something master?" When he observed the surrounding he excitedly asked. "Don't tell me…"

Aladdin said. "I got a wish."

The red djinn exhaled in relief. "About time! So what it's gonna be master?"

The genie's master ignored the antic about the wait." You can stop calling me master"

Naraj leaned forward to be face to face with Aladdin. "Sorry, the job is requiring it, unless you wish for it…"

The prince frowned. "Don't rush my wishes. I got one but you'll have to wait for the others."

The genie clicked his tongue before he got in a straight position. "Let's make it count then, what is you wish, O master?"

Aladdin took a breath before he letted out the bomb. "I wish to as big as you were when we first met but only for tonight."

Naraj felled something going out from the lamp in his head like the last time someone made a wish. But here it was even better and much more noticeable. Somehow, he was going to enjoy granting this wish. "As you wish master" He raised his hand, pointing a finger to the wisher and zapped him with a stream of gold.

The master of the black lamp got a little scared at first, being zapped but got reassured. His whole body was tingling and getting hot as he saw the ground below getting further. It was an enjoyable feeling but rapidly switch its place with another one. A feeling of being stuck in too tight clothes and it was at this moment that he noticed. The very moment when his purple jacket and white pants exploded in fragment of tissues being occupied by a way larger person than they used to do. Aladdin then exploded in size as a giant naked man seemed to have suddenly sprouted in the desert.

When his growth spurt finally stopped, the now giant master of the lamp asked more like screamed. "What the hell?!"

Naraj was pretty amused by the situation as Aladdin was now way taller than him, even if he was big right now he could just reach the prince's ankle. "You didn't include clothes in your wish."

Aladdin then asked immediately. "Then why did you leave my fez?" He could be angry but he was too occupied to cover his intimate parts in shame. Meanwhile carpet who backed off with Abu when the former street rat became a giant. Flied over his head and landed the monkey in the hair who looked like tall grass to the brown animal.

The red genie responded. "I honestly thought that was a part of your head" with chuckles.

That was not a malicious act or a wish twisting but Aladdin clearly guessed that Naraj was messing with him. "Didn't you got lectured by genie about you granting wish in a too literal way?" he asked clearly annoyed. 

Naraj tried to justify his work. "Come on, I gave you the giant body of a bodybuilder and big ding dong."

The giant prince almost whined. "But I can't run around naked like that, we're going to be the laughing stock of the seven desert." Before he looked at his body and seemed to finally notice the perfectly defined muscle.

The red genie annoyingly exhaled. "Alright, alright… Don't start to cry, at this size you'll make pond. I can just give you the bare minimum, that's all I can do without a wish." With that he zapped Alladin waist and made tiny slip that only covered the prince's jewels. "I can also give you a coat, to cover your six."

But Aladdin interrupted him. "No wait, could you lend me your hear for a second." He seemed to have calmed down and had the look of someone with a big project.

After he whispered a little thing or two to the genie. Naraj laughed before he zapped the prince again. Making a white turban like Aladdin used to wear when he is in his formal prince attire with long white cape to cover his back.  
The red genie asked with curiosity. "May I ask? What's all this for and why it's only for tonight?"

Aladdin who started to walk toward the palace, answered. "Have you saw how Jasmine was looking at the giant Koya? And you weren't here when he left and said he would be leaving after meeting his friend. She's literally craving for this, no need to be a genie to guess it."

Naraj realized before he added. "Then I got some nose by giving you this enviable body… oh! Don't forget my lamp please."

a few minutes later, at Agrabah's palace.

Genie was wandering in the gardens, looking for his best friend as he left without a word. When he felled a tremor, then another as he saw the water of a pool getting troubled by the little quake.  
Genie transformed into a man black haired man wearing a black jacket and some glasses before he nervously asked. "Anybody hear that?" looking everywhere before he began to panic "It's a, um… It's an impact tremor, that's what it is… I'm fairly alarmed here." Genie felt a last tremor just behind so he transformed back to normal and turned himself. "AL!" He screamed when he faced the lastest but biggest surprise of the day.  
A giant Aladdin, all bodybuilded and smiling as he took a pose to show off his new body to his best friend. "Impressive, right?"  
Genie was a little puzzled but joked. "And I thought you finished your growth. I would also like to have the address of your gym club… No more seriously is that Naraj's work?"  
The giant crouched down. "Yes, he still have problem with literal wish by the way." Before he took off his turban.  
Genie freaked out a little. "You used a wish? That mean you will stay like this! Unless we use another wish to get you back to normal."  
Aladdin reassured him while carpet flew out of the clothes with Abu. "No worry It's just for the night, I included it in the wish." He then fetched the black lamp inside the turban and gave to the blue genie before he asked him. "Can you keep company to our friend tonight? I need to have a night alone with Jasmine. The kind of night where can't afford to be disturbed, if you see what I mean…"  
Genie winked before he flew away with carpet, Abu and Naraj's lamp.

Princess Jasmine was in her room, the moon was up but there were no sign of Aladdin coming back. She sighed, thinking that another adventure must have called him, when she heard.

"Jasmine, could you come to the balcony." It was her husband voice. So she went to the balcony with a hint of nostalgia as she remind the first time he curtsied her, faking to be a prince with his white attire. What reminded was that big white clothes outside the window, wondering what he could have prepared, she quickly opened the veil leading to the balcony. Only to be welcomed by giant six pack of abdominal muscle.  
When she looked up, she saw Aladdin brightly smiling as he said. "Good evening princess, your ride to a romantic night has arrived, if you don't mind riding the giant…"

The princess was in awe but immediately felled under the charm as a big hand invited her to climb up. "That's a big surprise for sure... I wonder what this giant body can offer me?"

Aladdin chuckled. "Everything that made you love me but way bigger, get ready for the night of your life!" They both laughed in pleasure as they left for a more intimate place to have some intimate pleasure.

Meanwhile, in a place far away from Agrabah.  
A man smoking a hookah was addressing to two smaller men that were only reaching his toes. "So if I understand what you whined. You sneaked into the palace to steal the lamp like I ordered to you, you managed to get into the vault but got kicked out by the street rat, am I right?"  
The first smaller man was short obese black haired man with a goatee, nodded in fear.  
While the second also had black but was a slender pale skinned young man politely saying. "Yes, my lord."  
The giant leaned forward to face closely the two and exhaled smoke through his nose as sign of anger. "You know it's really dangerous to get on my nerves." He added.

The young slender added between two coughs. "Our plan got foiled *cough cough* By Aladdin and his genie." The face turned to him. 

"Then what? Mozenrath the most powerful dark sorcerer of the seven deserts, claiming to be the spiritual successor of Jafar, got beaten by a street rat? What a shame…" The giant said.

Mozenrath huffed in anger being reminded his failure against Aladdin while Abis Mal was laughing but not for long as he got lectured next. "Don't think you'll slip out of it Abis Mal. You're only here because you're the kingpin of Agrabah's thieves and other criminals but when I look at you I seriously doubt about it."  
The giant got back in his straight position, taking another puff on his hookah as he declared. "You're the most stupid and incompetent duo that ever worked for me."

The pair fearing what was coming next pleaded, well abis mal pleaded, Mozenrath was only looking with defy but also fear. "Please don't stomp us! We're sorry! Give us another chance!"

The giant snorted before he said. "Violence is for the weak and the stupid. Why should I stomp you when I can make you into mindless slave serving me, especially if you have a little influence over Agrabah."

The pair was shivering at the perspective before Abis Mal took action by confessing "No please, I have info, there's another genie in Agrabah. My men told me and I know it's another one because they told me this one was red and seemed more powerful than the one accompanying Aladdin." The obese thief pleaded his eyes closed.

A silence felled for a minute before Abis Mal opened his eyes and the giant began to laugh. "A second genie you said. Looks like you earned your second chance."

Mozenrath took the opportunity to say. "If there's 2 genies we will need some help to capture it."

The giant took a last puff before he said. "I will grant you some tools but I will also get to work myself. There's nothing who taste better than victory obtained by your own sweet."


End file.
